


The Agency

by bokimu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Hunters, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Monster Hunters, Other, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokimu/pseuds/bokimu
Summary: Kandice Hamilton gets the job of her dreams. Fresh out of college, she joins the Agency of Dedication to Rehabilitation and Acute Grievances of Nocturne Specimens.She would learn the Agency's true mission: to help monsters return to human society, or else hunt those who refuse.Especially in a world where most humans are aware of the existence of monsters, thanks to the Reveal.





	1. 1

Kandice laid in her bed, looking at her clock. It was a mere 14 minutes before her alarm was due to go off. She let out a loud exasperated sigh of annoyance, and just let her mind wander as the minutes counted down. She thought of what she would eat, and what tasks she might have to do in the office.

She was due to get a promotion at her job she’s had for over 4 months. It wasn’t like any typical position. She had her own cubicle, and her own equipment for the special assignments she had while shadowing the senior officers in her department. Even though her current title was menial, it was better than anything she could ever hope for.   
Especially since training was hard and was the end all, be all for her getting the job.

Before she jumped in the shower, there was a nagging feeling to check her messages. She woke her desktop as she went to grab a towel. And sure enough, there was a recent message from her boss’s boss.

 

_“Kandy! I’m pleased to let you know that you will start training for field work sometime in the next few days. I have all the equipment you’ll need, so don’t worry about bringing the basics._

_Violet Valentino”_

 

She was always embarrassed that her boss called her that, but that was just something she liked to do with all of her underlings. At least it was only in written form and she hasn’t had anyone call her that out loud. She went about her routine to get ready for the day.

\---

It all started when she was still attending university, and it was just past mid-term, and everyone was done with major testing. There was a career fair for the students, and there were always the typical graduate programs at other schools, the businesses trying to recruit students that were due to graduate soon, and even major corporations and agencies for more vain reasons that offered major incentives, but probably won’t deliver. She was a legal justice major, walking by several booths, and she would occasionally grab a free item off numerous tables.

But then, there was one with a banner with a rather interesting name.

“The Agency of Dedication to Rehabilitation and Acute Grievances of Nocturne Specimens. What a mouthful,” she thought out loud.

“Yes, or DRAGON for short. We specialize in a very limited clientele. But, not all of our applicants who go through the training go on to become Agents. Most who do apply have a 35% chance of being successful. Only the best of the best should consider applying. We much prefer those majoring in criminal justice, psychology, or the like, who aren’t interested in just catching and helping any run-of-the-mill criminals.”

“What sort of agency is this? Are you guys like detectives, or PI’s? Or a halfway house?”

“We are sort of a mix bag of those, but we take the extra step to knowing our targets; what makes them tick, what makes them weak, and if it comes down to it, what kills them.”

“Isn’t that sort of against the Geneva Convention?”

“That only applies to human beings.”

Those were the words that truly piqued her interest. The person at the table turned out to the highest-ranking individual at the Agency.

“Call me Violet.”

“Violet. So, wouldn’t this be something better fit for CIA agents or the like?”

“Honey, we make the CIA look like kindergarten.”

\---

She took her shower, and was conflicted on whether to use conditioner, even though she knew she was running low. She decided to not bother with it and stepped out. Her dark brown hair looked black while it was dripping wet, wondering how it would look if she did dye it black. But there was no time for that. She sat on her bed with her towel on, and let her imagination think up possible scenarios she could find herself in. She only knew some of them because of the stories she’s heard.

Like the human trafficking ring, run by a pack of wolves that were trying to enslave and infect unwilling humans to serve as guards for high ranking politicians, ambassadors, and presidents. Or the illegal trade of human organs run by vampires, who were providing parts for the black market. They were only made a small dent in these operations, as they were only an insignificant part of them. It didn’t help that the suspects weren’t willing to talk, and since they weren’t considered human, they were indeed subject to torture methods such as waterboarding and electroshocking. She was made to witness these, when she had confirmed that she wanted to work outside of the office setting.

The sight was awful, but when she saw the high tolerance of pain they were willing to endure, she understood there were hardly any limits to getting an answer. She was naturally inclined to being a pacifist, but when she took the oath to help humanity and those who were willing to reform, that had to change.

Out of 24 suspects taken into custody, only 7 of them agreed to change their ways and went into rehabilitation. The rest, she wasn’t told of their status. These events happened only 2 and 3 months ago. She wasn’t allowed to ask what became of them and even if she had permission, she didn’t feel it was right to do so.

She also knew there was a high chance of injury and even death. But that was to be expected. Especially since it was already dangerous to be amongst humans.  
Before she knew it, it was time to leave, and grabbed her coat and bag, and headed out the door.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a typical day at work.

She wrestled with her lanyard getting tangled with her headphones. She finally got her keycard loose. She swiped it over the large unsuspecting metal box that guarded the entrance to the parking garage. It looked like any typical garage for employees, except it was out in the middle of nowhere. The area was mostly known for being the industrial part, except most of the buildings were abandoned from the dwindling economy and the lack of need for automotive parts and a major newspaper company being shut down.

The only problem around the area was the increase of amateur urban explorers who were tripping off the parameter alarms, which were set in place for the residents of the Agency. 

The Agency was the shortened name for her workplace. The true mission of the Agency was to help those were had been inflicted by creatures that were beyond the comprehension and understanding for most of the population. But now there seemed to be an increase in incidents that were infecting more and more people every day. The most common types of attacks were caused by vampires and werewolves.

These souls were cursed to resort to their primal needs, mostly for food and the need to mate. And most of them could be rehabilitated and could be reintroduced to the human population. But not all of them were successful.

There was a file for agents were MIA. They were sent on missions and weren’t seen or heard from. Only a handful were recovered, either in pieces or with no semblance of humanity left in them, so they needed to be put down. There was one that Kandice recognized, only because it was the brother of the head nurse. He had the same honey brown hair and light brown eyes that reflected light the same way hers did.

“Where are you, Raymond? I hate seeing your sister hide her sadness.” She spoke her thoughts out loud, but still just quiet enough. She looked at the other names, hoping that she could someday find one of these agents.

“Hamilton!” Her manager called out. She closed out of the file and turned around in her chair.

“Yes, boss?”

“Have you heard the news?”

“Oh yes, and I’m very excited to hear about it.”

“I’m not sure why you would be.” She was confused at the exchange so far.

“Are we talking about the same thing?” She tried to lighten the mood with a smile and wide eyes, but it made her look wild.

“I guess it would make sense in regards to your promotion. But no, I was referring to the videos of this little shit that went into a mansion across the river. Got himself all scratched up. Luckily, he and his friends don’t exactly hide their location and that we got the footage before it was taken down. Glad that most of everyone thought it was fake, but now we have to test them after taking them in.”

“How old are these kids?”

“16 and 18. They were technically B and E, but we’re holding them down in the labs. Pray they come back negative. Their wounds are typical of wolves. So, guess who gets to go investigate?” She knew they were the only ones authorized to do so.

“Us, obviously.”

“That’s right.” He leaned forward, and tossed a utility belt on her lap. “Us.” He had a snide look on his face. She looked at the belt, with several weapons attached and lots of pouches. She didn’t need to hear him confirm it.

“Oh shit.”

“Be ready in an hour. To the briefing room.” He slapped the wall of her cubicle and left.

She got on her feet quickly, and blurted out, “I don’t have clearance for that!”

“Head to Violet’s 10 minutes early, then.”

Some time passes, and the pressure is on. Technically, the meeting was set for 10:30. It was barely 9:18. Kandice keeps herself busy and occasionally plays solitaire on her computer. She also finally checks out the weapons on her belt. There’s the standard pistol, a compact tranquilizer gun, a stun gun, and various ammunition, based on the many creatures she might encounter. There was also a wire for strangulation, various blades and knives. There were even some normal looking items like a sewing kit and bandages, and alcohol pads. She knew how these items could be used in different ways, but it was best to become accustomed to the guns. She remembers acing the written and target tests about tactics and weapon use. She had sharp eyesight, but was best at staying a distance.

She could take apart, clean the parts, and reassemble a rifle in a decent time, only knowing how because of her veteran uncle. He was hardened from his time serving, and actually discouraged his nieces and nephews from doing the same. Her mother had served as well, but didn’t talk much about her time.

The time had come and Kandice went on her way to her boss’s office. But to her surprise, it was Violet that was coming to meet her.

“Ah, my dear Kandy. Just the person I was looking for.” Kandice looked away in embarrassment. “I have a present for one of our newest field agents.” She handed her a blank key card. “You have to swipe this, and then your ID, and then the card again. It will register to your name, and you’ll finally have clearance for the boardroom.”

She heads to the room, and is met with another new field agent. Kandice decides to christen her new card first and is successful. After seeing her fellow agent, she is directed to sit in one of the tables that are placed in front of the room, which is facing a board with a floorplan on it. She was joined by 3 others, including the same person she met outside the room. 

The boss came in, with her assistants, who were carrying boxes. They placed one on the new field agent tables.

“Hello, hello. As you all may notice, we are joined by those who passed the exams and are ready to join us. Turns out, one of those brats who put the video up came back positive for the Lycanis infection. And our electronic forensics discovered something in that footage.” She was handed a remote, and one of the faces Kandice saw earlier came up. “Agent Raymond Sonoma was positively ID’d and is believed to have been one of the attackers. His DNA came back as a hit on one of the kids, but it has mutated and also came back positive for infection. So, this is now a recovery mission.”

“Do you really want to send the newbies in with this?” One of the senior agents said.

“This is the sort of missions we do. If they’re not ready, they can sit this out, but not without penalty.” Violet stated. “Now, in these boxes are your gear to avoid being bitten or scratched. It’s been tested and you guys are getting the improved designs.” The agent next to Kandice, who’s card read “Karen Malina” grabbed the box and set everything down in a neat line.

“Looks like rollerblading stuff,” Karen said. “And a scarf pretty much made out of chainmail? Looks like they just upgraded medieval materials.”

“At least it won’t lose battery power.”

“You’re right. But easy to be electrocuted if exposed to a live wire.”

“Sounds like you should be designing these.”

“Does it?” Karen gave Kandice a little smile.

“Yeah. Hey, I’m… uh, how do we address ourselves?”

“I’m fine with first names. I’m Karen.”

“Kandice.” They shook hands and continued looking at the materials.

“Looks like you two understand. Okay, here’s the plan.” The remote also had a laser pointer, which she used on the floor plans. “We’ve got all the doors and are going to come in both ways. These two before me are light on their feet, and will be escorted by their seniors. We don’t know if whoever is in this property has hunkered down and set any traps. So, we will be using heat signature tools. We know there are werewolves, so they’ll be easy to track. But this is an old house, with thick walls, so we must be alert. So, first-timers, get your equipment on, and I want everyone to be ready to go in 10. We’re going to need as many hands. That goes for everyone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just didn't want to write this because I want to get to the action, so stay tuned for that!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission doesn't go according to plan

The tactical vans were loaded with Agents. Kandice sat between Karen and her manager, Jude. There was another van with more heavily alarmed Agents. Someone held a radio out and details were exchanged.

“Hamilton is ready to go in. She’s fit for distance, and Malina, you’re good for hand-on-hand. Might be best to stay just outside. Martinez and Gottleib will lead the way in. Hyooksoo and his team will pilot the drones. Now remember, this place is built like a bunker, so we might lose contact with each other.” The vans took a hard turn and everyone had to brace tightly. “Watch the road, Jenkins! We’ve got medics here with us and the catchers. Do not use lethal force unless absolutely necessary, that only includes if you or any of your fellow agents cannot avoid certain death. Are we good to go?”

A loud chorus of yes’s and affirmations was said on both sides and everyone stayed silent. The ride was bumpy and even though it was still morning, it felt foreboding to be doing this. The roads were unsteady, and one look outside would reveal that the city hadn’t repaved the road in decades.

“I’ve been watching a lot of these urbexers and this is only one of the few occasions where someone caught something that’s within our expertise. But the comments section always has dozens of “fake!” written for pages.” One of the other new agents said.

“Porter has a big collection of comics she drew. Turns out, she already knew about vampires only needing a lot of iron. She said that’s why sh-“ Someone else was carrying their own conversation. Everyone was talking, trying to keep themselves occupied.

Finally, they were on the gravel road that led to the house. It grew silent. Kandice saw Martinez praying, clutching his rosary. She could only understand a few words, but it wasn’t any prayer she recognized. A pair of Agents were heard saying the Lord’s Prayer. She was surprised to see how many people were relying on faith.

“You think that’s something. You should see how Saints are.”

“Saints?”

“Ya know, the 4 types of hunters. Saints, Slay-

“Slayers, Shepherds and Sorcerers. I know. And a lot us aren’t any of these. We’re pretty much glorified, yet not officially, police officers.”

“Saints are usually exorcists, and they depend on their deities. Sorcerers do forbidden magic and the other two are like us. In fact, there’s a rumor that the Valentinos are Slayers, and that’s why they wanted to train mere mortals like us their ways.”

“I wonder what that’s like, to be born a natural hunter.”

“Well, I heard a story of a pair of siblings. One was a Shepherd, and the other was just a normal guy, and he was infected. Turns out it was someone from the school they were going to and someone watched the local news footage from that story very closely. I think that’s what set off the great Reveal.”

“Yeah, now there’s even freaks who actively seek out monsters. Who does that sort of thing?”

The vans were parked just behind a line of trees. Everyone climbed out, and were surprised to find the skies were cloudy and winds blowing.

“Is there a storm coming in?”

“I didn’t think the weatherman would be right for once!” Violet exclaimed. She did have a point. “But the plan still goes on.” Everyone did as the boss said. They gathered into their teams. Karen helped Kandice put her guards on, as did others for their colleagues who were planning to go in first. Violet approached Jude, and gathered other senior agents. She was clearly whispering to them about something. It isn’t long before they’re split up.

“We’ve got a few warm bodies in there. I think there’s 3 in total, but that’s just above ground, all on the second floor. There could be more in the basement, so be careful. They might’ve heard us driving in.”

“Gotcha. Okay, teams. Be on the ready. You guys good?”

Everyone nods and gives a thumbs up in an effort to not be not loud. And the first steps are taken up the porch of the house. The wood creaks under the weight of Jude. There’s a loud bang coming from the other side, which signals him to break the door down. There are heavy footsteps heard scurrying above. Jude rushes up the stairs located past the front room. He tosses a smoke grenade and places his mask and goggles on, compelling everyone behind him to do the same. He signals for only two to go up at a time and for Kandice to join him. Kandice is nervous, but feels she can pull it off.

They both tiptoe their way up the stairs, careful to not let the floor groan. Kandice steps all the way to the wall and finds it’s quieter. She makes a soft cough to get Jude’s attention. He doesn’t notice and keeps going up. She keeps a few steps between them, watching Jude. He reaches the top and looks around, with his taser gun ready to go.

Suddenly, he’s tackled by a quick moving entity. She knows they are definitely not alone. She can’t call it in yet, either. So, she continues up the stairs. She sees the wall and rushes to it, her back meeting it. She can’t see anything except what her light shines, only being dissipated by the smoke. She removes the light and tosses it down the hall before her. There’s no movement. She moves her hand along the wall before she steps sideways. She feels a doorframe, but no door. She knows she must check.

She turns quickly, and luckily the room doesn’t have as much smoke, and it is visibly clear. She lets out a sigh of relief. She puts her back against the wall outside on the other side of the door she passed by. Another doorless frame. She turns in, but there is more smoke. She must go in further. She steps in, slowly at a time. She finally gets to the other side, where there’s a broken window. There’s a creaking sound, but she hasn’t moved. She turns around, and sees a figure.

“Jude?” she whispers.

“No.” A deeper man’s voice spoke.

She gasps, but is quickly tackled to the ground by the mystery figure. She lands on her front side and her earpiece pops out. Dust is kicked up as she tries to reach for the earpiece, but her gloves are too thick for her fingers to make out the small object. Her panting is causing her goggles to fog up, and she peels them off. But the dust is causing her eyes to water.

Before she could make anything out, she’s met with a heavy weight on top of her. She shifted her eyes to the side, where she saw the profile of someone.

“Did Vicky send us a whole pack of new agents to nibble on?” She saw the sharp teeth in his mouth. He spoke soft and low, sounding calm. She felt her lips tremble, trying to not say anything. Her eyes grew wet, and she couldn’t let him know. “What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” He stroked her hair, and she hated it. She jerked her head, facing away from him. When he lifted his hand off of her, that was when she picked herself up, throwing her attacker off and dove for the earpiece. She managed to grab it, but couldn’t tell where the button was to talk. He grabbed her by the legs, dragging her toward him, and flipped her over to her back.

“Let go of me! Jude!”

“So you do speak! Well, funny enough, you can’t really hear any sounds up here from downstairs. We’ve tried it.”

“We?”

“Yes. Me and my friends.” The floor groans and she turned her head to look outside. Her vision was upside down, but she clearly makes out two more figures standing outside the doorframe. “We took care of Jude. I never quite liked him. Always gave me low marks.”

“How do you know him?” Kandice looked back at her attacker, and recognized the face. “Raymond.”

“How wonderful! You really are one of the Agency’s finest. But now let’s see if I can ruin your career before it could even start.” He flashed a devilish smile at her, his long sharp teeth protruding. She groaned, and started to wriggle, hoping she could free herself. And then she feels the button under her finger.

“Send help! Agent down! Second floor!” She shouts. One of the other figures comes over and steps on her hand.

“Get it done with!” He shouts.

“Such a shame. You’re so cute, too.” Raymond says as lifts Kandice’s torso up, removes the protector around her neck, and digs his teeth in. 

“NO! Let go!” She pulls at his hair, but her hand is hurting from being stepped on. “Fuck! Help me! Somebody!”

She hears the heavy footsteps of her fellow agents. She doesn’t know if they’re in the room, but she shouts nonetheless.

“Shoot this asshole!” He releases her from his jaws, and is shot in the arm with a tranq dart.

“Hey! You fucking assholes nev-…” he feels the effects of the dart, “- you shouldn’t…. have…” he passes out on top of Kandice, who is pushed back on the ground. She laid there, catching her breath. Two agents pull him off of her, and help her on her feet.

“Whoa, hold on. He’s got blood all over.”

“Yeah, because he fucking bit me! Get me a medic!” She commanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray is a bad apple. Like, legit spoiled at this point.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a mission gone wrong

Everything was blurry. Touch was fuzzy, when within reach. Sounds were muffled, and non-stop.

Kandice woke up to a continuous beeping and an uncomfortable feeling from whatever she was on. She let her eyes adjust to the sights around her. She instinctively squeezed her hand, and a low beep was heard. There was a call button placed in her palm. The speaker above her crackled for a second before a voice spoke.

“How can I help you?”

She was so caught off guard, but she slowly understood where she was. “I was-“ her voice was hoarse, “on a mission. Why am I here?”

“We’ll send someone in,” they replied. She saw the IV tube in her arm and when she turned her head to look around the room, there was a tightness on her neck. With her free arm, she felt gauze and tape covering the area she was bitten on. She noticed she wasn’t wearing the shirt she chose that morning. Instead, there was a hospital gown covering her chest.

The door opened, and walked in was one of the nurses, Lena, followed by Jude. Kandice knew Lena from her training days, when potential Agents got a first-hand look at victims and other Agents who were working with those who wished to return to their normal lives. She still remembers the heart-to-heart she had with Lena about her missing brother.

“Hamilton. Good to see you’re awake. Do you need us to tell you what happened and how you ended up here?”

“Well, I remember being bitten by-“ she paused, knowing her assailant was this young woman’s brother. “… a former Agent who got… infected. But I swore I was still conscious when help came. How did I end up getting knocked out?”

“We’ve might’ve accidentally shot you with a tranquil dart,” Jude said, trying to deliver the news casually. She wasn’t pleased to know that’s what happened.

“Anyways, we tested the site and it appears to be negative.” Kandice breathed a sigh of relief. “And I would’ve released you, but seeing how much damage was done, we’ll have to keep you in to make sure there’s no permanent damage to your muscles or nerves.”

“How long might I have to stay, then? I had a dinner planned with all of my siblings Thursday night.” Kandice asked.

“You might have to call them to cancel those plans. There’s also the possibility that the tests are a false negative. Sometimes, a victim will now show signs or test positive until a few days later.”

“What sort of signs?”

“Usually increased healing at the wound site. There’re also others, but those are more visible in male victims, since it attaches itself to carriers of the Y chromosome. And of course, we don’t know how strong of a strain… Mr. Sonoma carries.” It was obvious that is was painful for her to recite her brother’s name like that.

“Jude,” Kandice says his name with authority.

“Yes?”

“Could you… leave us alone for a bit? I need to speak to Nurse Sonoma in private.” He doesn’t speak and just steps out in silence. When the door closes, Kandice speaks again. “I know, or I kinda know what you’re thinking. My brother wasn’t quite himself when he had his drinking problem. I’m not sure about any changes someone goes through when infected, but I’m no-“

“No. He’s not the same person I grew up knowing.” She said sternly. “He used to be calm and do yoga and listen to classical music.” She spoke, listing off these traits and seeming to hold back laughter at the irony. “I can assure you. The man that attacked you was not my brother.”

“I was just looking at the files. The other missing agents. I had a feeling. It didn’t feel good or bad. It just… tugged at me. I guess it was a sign.”

“Maybe. But for now, let’s check out this bite.” The nurse pulled a stress ball out of her pocket for Kandice to hold as she pulled the tape off. It had a strong hold on the skin underneath, shooting pain down her arm. It didn’t help that her blood held onto the gauze as well, pulling some of the dried scabs off and a drop of blood poured down Kandice’s side. She let out sounds of pain and tried to not move too much.

“Could you maybe pull quicker next time? It hurts so goddamn much!”

“I’m sorry. But we have to make sure you have no adverse reactions to any of the materials we use to cover it up. You wouldn’t believe how many people are allergic to even the gloves we use. Infected or not.” She grabbed the remote from Kandice’s bed and called for another nurse to assist her. “It looks pretty messy, which means it looks like you might not be infected, after all.”

Kandice breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god.” The other nurse walked in, a tall older man with a cart.

“What’s the damage, Sonoma?” He spoke in a sort of indiscernible accent.

“Agent on field mission, received a bite from a Lycanitic carrier. Signs are currently pointing to non-infection, but will have to stay in quarantine for another 43 hours.” She said while grabbing a towel and wrapped around Kandice’s chest and arm.

“Werewolf attack, huh? My grandmother would say lots of stories of them. Say they get the maidens of the village she grew up in. Was the reason lots of fatherless children. Watched them closely to make sure they won’t attack us.” His tone was ominous, especially as he grabbed a large bottle with a mystery fluid inside.

“Gustavo! Stop it.” She then spoke in some sort of language that must’ve been the other nurse’s native tongue. He replied in the same sort of speech, with his expression suddenly changed. The mystery liquid was used to flush out the blood in her wound. It stung. She saw the blood-stained liquid being soaked up by the towels around her.

“Where are they keeping your brother?” Kandice managed to say before gritting her teeth in pain. She looked at her wound and saw it was bruised, with deep punctures. What scared her more was the indents from Raymond’s incisors, showing he bit down hard. They were quickly covered with a thick layer of some sort of cream, which felt cool against her skin.

“He and his cohorts are kept in a different wing. You’re safe here, and we have several levels of security so they can’t get in, and hurt you more.” Gustavo said. His tone still wasn’t comforting.

“You really need to work on your speech. You sound like a villain from some old monster movie.” Kandice said. She saw they were finishing up when they grabbed the gauze and tape.

“See? I told you.” Lena hissed, as if trying to not let Kandice hear. “People expect nurses to be compassionate, not terrifying.”

“I will work on it.” He seemed offended, while Lena looked over at Kandice, looking somewhat pleased that she said what she said. They took the dirty towels, and turned up the morphine on her IV. Gustavo left with the towels and cart. Lena stayed behind, waiting from the door to close.

“I’m so glad you said something. I’ve been telling him for weeks. Anyways, like he said, you don’t have to worry about Ray or anyone in the other wing coming over. I haven’t gone to see him myself. I’m not sure if I want to, to be honest.” She started fidgeting with her badge that hung from her neck. “I haven’t seen him in, oh goodness, almost 6 months? I would only be able to see him from a monitor, as well.”

Kandice took a hold of her hand, and gave the stress ball back to the nurse. “I think you need this more than me.” She forced a pitiful smile at her, and it seemed to work. 

“I’m sorry, that this is how we’re connected. My… I mean, our sister doesn’t know that he even went missing. I’ve just told her that he’s gone away to some retreat and give her fake updates. I even made some fake postcards from all over. How am I going to explain that our eldest brother is…?” Her eyes glazed over, trying to hold back tears.

“I don’t have the answers. I don’t think anyone does. But you can start by maybe telling the truth.”

“What would you do, though? I know you just said you have siblings as well.”

“I may have to tell my brother. But my sister? I have to keep this from her at all costs. Because I know if she knew that this happened, she would hunt your brother down and kill him with her bare hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my other fics I haven't updated, but I swear those are being worked on. Just... I have more motivation for this story oooops


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More to the story

On the other side of the lower levels of the Agency, there was a prison-like wing that held the infected and rehabilitation centers. In one holding cell, there laid a tall man with soft light brown hair, that had been stirring in his sleep. The effects of the tranquilizer darts he was shot with were wearing off. The metallic taste of blood coated his tongue, and dried dark red flakes fell off when he wiped lips. He was surprised by the lighting and cold concrete floor he was on. He tried to stand, but everything was moving around.

Everything was gray. There was a bench that he used to hold himself steady on. He rubbed his eyes, hoping that would help somewhat, but it did nothing. He hated the dizzy spell he was under. He tried to think back to what happened.

He remembered the mansion. And someone there. He saw a woman, looked close to his age. She was easy to trap. Easy to overpower. His hands grabbed her clothing and he tasted her. Her hot blood filled his mouth. Her screams reverberated in the room. He felt her shake. He wanted her. The monster that slumbered inside wanted her.

A long beep interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and managed to focus his eyesight on a camera dome. He stood, and with his stance more steady, walked toward it, and stared right at it.  
“Hey! Assholes!” He waved his arms at it, knowing there was someone watching the camera feed. “I’m wide awake. Send that bitch in, already!” He knew that he was finally caught, like a feral dog in a shelter. He paced for a bit, wondering what became of the person he bit. And of his fellow packmates.

Tanner, the youngest one, who tried to be Ray’s friend.

Shaun, an intelligent young man who seemed like the academic type.

Ygnacio, a rather thuggish man who would boast about being in a street gang before becoming infected.

And the leader, Matthew. He ran the whole operation.

He remembered gunfire, and the sharp pain of a dart injecting him. The sound of his dropping his victim before losing consciousness. And now he was here.

It wasn’t a long wait until the thick metal door opened, and there, a slender feminine figure with pale blue locks that framed her face with flat bangs. She was followed by two large, hulking men in matching suits, holding cuffs.

“Mr. Sonoma.”

“Ahh, the ice queen, still lurking the dungeons of the Agency.”

“You are to follow me. But first, let my cohorts secure you before we transport you.”

“As you wish,” Ray says with a smug expression as he extends his hands. One of the men forcefully put his hands behind him and put the cuffs on his wrists. He is held in place while the other puts another pain on his ankles. Both pairs are held together by a chain, so as to prevent anyone wearing them from escaping effectively. The young woman led the way out of the cell.

There were 2 doors that led in and out of the room. Raymond was kept under the scrutiny of the two large men as they all followed. Ray caught a glimpse of the other cells, all the same size as his, and possibly holding his packmates. Everything smelled of vanilla, as a means to prevent the monsters with better senses from trying to sniff their way out. Raymond knew the layout of the floor he was on, and that he was just one floor away from the hospital wing. He knew that’s where his victim was. But he was going the opposite direction.

They all boarded an elevator car heading one floor down. He knew exactly where they were taking him. He actually felt nervous as they stepped out, to a dark hallway. They only lit up as they walked on.

“Room 13. Oh, perfect.” The woman said. They walked into a plain room, with a metal table and chairs. The walls were made out of concrete this time, or so they appeared. Raymond’s chained cuffs were attached to another chain in the room, tethered to the wall. He was seated at the table when one of the men pushed his seat toward it.

She placed a recording device, her weapon belt, and a clipboard on the table and took her seat. She lifted the clipboard and turned the device on, with the mic facing him.

“State your name,” she asked coldly.

“Christina, you know the answers to everything you’re gonna ask me,” he said with confidence.”

“State your name,” she asked again, with a slightly aggravated tone.

“I did the exact same job, I know the questions on that pap-“

“State your fucking name!” She shouted while sitting still in her chair. Raymond knew the girl before him, but had never heard her raise her voice like so. It frightened him into answering.

“Raymond Manuel Sonoma,” he says his full name.

“Do you recall the actions that have led your current imprisonment?”

“I… guess so. I barely woke up, like, 15 minutes ago.”

“Would you care to elaborate?”

“I… would really rather not.” He tried to dismiss it in a snarky tone.

“Well, too fucking bad! You pretty much said yes to the last question, and now you have to tell everything that got you here!”

Raymond took a pause, and took a gulp of air before speaking. “We were all sleeping and heard the vehicles drive up. I thought it was those little shits that came in last week, so I was ready to get ahold of whoever it was. But then I looked outside. I knew those were Agency vans. I didn’t tell anyone at first. But then Tanner said he recognized the weaponry, that they were the same kinds I had when I was attacked. So I had to tell them to be ready, especially since Matt bit one of the kids. I figured maybe they told you guys everything and I was ready to die.”

“And, here you are.”

“I saw that guy come up, and Shaun took him out. I waited for whoever came up, and there she was. I saw she was careful, and I intentionally let her look around. She was quiet and light on her feet. But she forgot to turn her flashlight off. And when I held her down, I felt… powerful. I wanted to take my time with her and see how strong she was. She’s a fighter, and I felt that she was worthy. That I could make her stronger. We had our exchange, and I held her and seized the opportunity.”

“Which was?”

“I wanted to make her like me. Infect her. Maybe even make pups with her.” He smirked at his comment. But the Agent before him looked disgusted.

“What were your intentions, had we not interfered?”

“Have my way, see if she would survive. Especially since it’s been a sausage fest in that house for far too long. I’ve learned that our kind need mates worthy of tak-“

“Enough!” She stopped him. “I can’t take any more of your sick, depraved mind.”

“I thought you wanted me to answer in great detail?”

“You’re a sick, twisted man. I can’t believe I looked up to you.” Christina stood and snatched the recorder. She stormed toward the door and held the handle open. She had her back turned toward the men. “Make him forget ever having those fucked-up… desires of his.” She spat.

Raymond was left to the mercy of the 2 men, who cracked their knuckles and the other pulling a rope out of his pocket.

“Are we gonna have some fun, boys?” he said with a cocky smirk as they approached him.

It was 3 hours later. Christina returned to the interrogation room. The walls and floor had been sprayed with a water hose that all drained into a hole in the middle. She saw the man she once called her mentor with a swollen cheek and a black eye. He seemed amused upon seeing her face.

She couldn’t say the same toward him. She had the same recording device and clipboard, placing them down on the table as she took her seat.

“I hope the little rehabilitation break we took fixed you up. Now, let’s continue our conversation.”

“Oh, great, this questionnaire bullshit once again. Do make this fast, I have a date to catch.” He sarcastically said to her, ending with a smug expression. She let out a heavy sigh.

“Did you know the victim prior to the attack?”

“No, obviously.” He said with annoyance in his voice. “I don’t even know how long she’s been with the Agency. She seems like she would’ve been my type, before, ya’ know,” he sat back in the chair, saying no more on the matter.

“Do you even remember who you were before becoming a monster?”

“That question doesn’t sound like it’s listed on the clipboard,” he said sarcastically yet again.

“It’s not, but considering the situation, I think it’s warranted.”

“Fine. If you want one step better, I still remember the very moment I was attacked. I think I recall leaving a nice puddle of blood for you guys to find and worry about me. I even went back a few times and saw some of the guys at forensics trying to scope out the scene. And wouldn’t you know, my hearing was starting to improve and I could hear them from nearly 100 yards away. And that asshole who bit me found me, and dragged me back to that decrepit old house, and I was tied down, just like how you guys have me right now, and it was a miserable 2 weeks before I finally turned.” He was steamed, having to face the series of events that led to this moment.

Christina just sat there, frozen and unsure of what to say. Seeing him in chains, now knowing it was a familiar feeling to him.

“I’m sure you guys are going to keep me locked up until I crack, and probably to the others as well.”

“We’ll see about that, Agent.” She delivered coldly. Ray felt a change in the air at her words. “Al, Fonz, please take the INR back to his cell.”

He was roughly handled by the men as they escorted him to the elevator. Christina stayed in the interrogation room.

“I think that went well, don’t you guys agree?” He said as the elevator doors closed, with a mockingly cheerful tone. When they didn’t say anything, he decided to break the silence once again. “We should do this again sometime. How about later on this week? I’m due to turn again soon. That’ll make it fun.” The elevator dinged as it reached the desired floor.

“I think we should take up the offer.” One of the men spoke, with a gruff voice.

“I’m willing to beat the shit out of a werewolf.” Said the other. The doors opened.

“That’s the spirit, boys. We’ll make a day of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna make him a piece of shit because people are afraid to do that to character anymore STOP BEING WUSSES


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the hospital stay

Kandice spent her forced hospitalization sleeping. She was perpetually tired, being unable to find a comfortable position on the thin mattress. The constant beeping of the monitors didn’t help, especially since every couple of hours, someone came in to check on her IV bag. She couldn’t move her arm since her shoulder was bruised still and she just wanted the wound to heal already.

She saw the time, but wasn’t sure how many hours she was there. The clock simple read 10:38. It could’ve been either day or night. The hospital wing was underground, and she had a TV in her room, but she didn’t want to watch anything. She could’ve easily called the nurse’s station for her phone to call her brother, but she knew the cell service was terrible down there.

At one point, Lena came into her room, waking Kandice.

“Oh, no. I’m sorry to wake you.”

“It’s fine. I feel like talking to you, anyways.”

“What’s going on?”

“I… I just want to know what’s going to happen. To me, I guess. Will I still have a job?”

“Of course, you will! Your tests came back negative and you’ll be able to leave in the morning. Jude will receive a report of your tests, after we do one last draw. You’ll obviously not be sent back to work right away. And this is the standard for all field agents who have acquired injuries while on a mission and have come back negative on tests.”

“Thanks for the heads up. I guess that means I missed dinner with Connor and Helen.”

“Your siblings?”

“Yeah.”

“I remember you telling me about your brother’s alcoholism. At least that’s something you can manage, mine is… not even human anymore.”

“What will happen to him? I mean, I’m still mad that he bit me, but I know he’s a person, and your brother. And you’re the nicest person around here.”

“You’re right. He was a nice person. I looked over the evaluation and I swear, if I didn’t see the name assigned to it, I would’ve thought it was someone else. Whoever that man was that bit you, it wasn’t my brother. The person I knew had a hard time even killing a bug if one got inside the house. He would have a whole plan for different kinds, too. Whatever strain of infection got him, it’s… poisoned his mind.” She paused, and looked deep in thought. Kandice didn’t dare speak, as to not ruin her concentration.

“I didn’t even look at him directly. It was through a one-way and I know he couldn’t see me, but I saw him. They told me that he was… In Need of Rehabilitation. They call them INRs for short. I don’t know what will happen, but he’s not the same. The evaluation taker said he said some other things, but I couldn’t bring myself to believing them. And they involved… disturbing things… about…” she turned to Kandice, and had a concerned look about her.

“What was it?”

“I can’t say. Listen, you should go back to sleep. You’ll be getting discharged and sent home to rest up properly.”

“Okay. I’ll try.” The nurse left, leaving Kandice with her thoughts, curious what she wasn’t able to hear. She knew all he monsters the Agency was familiar with were capable of all sorts of acts. Some were sickening, wanted to infect children and take advantage of vulnerable people. Some thought of themselves as some sort of savior, praising the diseases they carried as miracle cures. And there were the humans who fell for these claims. There were a surprising amount of people who willingly sought out the monsters ever since the Reveal, when monsters and humans came out in the public eye. It made the Agent’s jobs more difficult, especially since the local police department was unwillingly drafted to helping suppress the problem.

Kandice closed her eyes, thinking of the time left before she was reunited with her memory foam bed and soft sheets and out of the revealing hospital gown she was forced to wear the past few days.

 

She was back in the mansion. But there was no sunlight outside. She wasn’t in her tactical gear and had no weapons.

The air was foggy and the floor creaked under her feet as she walked up those same stairs.

The former agent was there. He was standing behind, and turned her to face him, when he pulled her collar down, sniffing her bare skin.

“You’re mine now.” She heard as several points of sharp pain flared where he laid his hands. She couldn’t scream or cry for help as she was scratched up by claws.

 

She shook as she woke up, the heart monitor beeping rapidly. She sat up, looking around the room, but it was empty as before. 

“Fucker’s gonna haunt my dreams, too?” She was afraid to go back to sleep. She just sat there, staring at the wall, mind blank. Sometimes, she would think about the dream. It was very straightforward. Eventually, she turned the tv on and watched a few movies to occupy herself. There was one movie about a girl traveling to another country for her friend’s wedding and ended up falling in love with the groom. “This is fucking stupid, even for fiction.” She would make random comments when the characters did something ridiculous.

When it was over, she watched a horror movie. It was a typical zombie movie, with a band of survivors slowly being killed off before finding out some sort of twist ending. It turned out to be a sequel with 4 other movies to the series. And when that was over, there was a werewolf movie. The lead character was whining the whole time about wanting to be cured. “Keep wishing, buddy.”

Then she changed the channel where a soap opera was on. It was on its 28th year of airing, and it had a lot of deceit and heartbreak.

When it was over, a nurse came into the room. He drew a few vials of blood. She prayed this was the last time. Luckily, they were much faster with getting the results after waiting only half an hour, especially when a doctor followed Nurse Sonoma into the room.

“Agent Hamilton? I’m Doctor Bailey. I’m here to go over the final blood test results with you. It seems the infection never got hold into your system, and although that’s good news, that means you have no accelerated healing, which also means you’ll have to wait until your bite no longer hinders your ability to work back upstairs.”

“So I’m back to office duties?”

“If you wish it. I’m ordering you to stay home until next week. You’ll be back to work on Tuesday, but you’ll have to come to us first. We’ll check you out and if we deem it, you’ll be back in action. We’ll have to change out your bandages one more time. You are not to touch them until you come back. Understand?”

“Yeah. No touchy after today. And I guess no work.” She hid her disappointment. The doctor left a folder with instructions on caring for her shoulder and exercises to try to help keep her nimble. The nurse was soon joined by another and they cleaned and medicated the wound.

“It’s looking better when you first came in. We’ll send you home with some medications to help fend off any non-monstrous infections. You can bathe and shower, but keep careful to not get the area wet, okay?”

“Sure…” Kandice spoke, still thinking about the dream that spooked her.

“What’s wrong? I thought you would be excited to be discharged?”

“I am… I just….” She turned to look at Lena, but all she saw was Raymond in her. “I had a weird… dream, I guess. It…” She looked away again, her breath shaky. “I guess my brain is just trying to process what happened and made me relive it again.”

“Oh dear.” She packed up everything on the cart and commanded her partner to head out. When the door was closed, Kandice felt some relief.

“I saw your brother, and he did… things to me. Different things, and I had no voice. I’ve been too scared to sleep again, even though this bed is the worst thing I’ve ever had the displeasure of sleeping on. I don’t know if I feel safe. I know your brother is here. He’s probably downstairs, in the holding area, isn’t he?”

“I’m not at liberty to say. But that’s because we’re on Agency grounds.” The way she spoke, Kandice felt she knew what Lena was trying to say. Lena shifted her eyes to the folder on Kandice’s lap. She opened the folder, and there was a number written on a sheet. “That’s for… in case you need, additional information. I’m easier to reach above ground.” Kandice looked back and was met with a quick wink by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just based on my own personal experience when I needed surgery, so if some parts are weird, idk what to tell yall


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discharged, but the struggles finally begin.

Kandice was being driven home in her own car, but by another Agent named Ken. He had spiky blond hair, which she hadn’t seen anyone wear since middle school. She wondered how much hair gel he used, and laughed at the idea. She looked back every once in a while, seeing another car following hers that would be Ken’s ride back.

“So, what were you in for?” He had a surprisingly deep voice, especially since he was a few inches shorter than her, but she was also a bit taller than most of her fellow female agents.

“Attacked by a werewolf.”

“Ah, sucks. But at least you didn’t catch anything, so that’s good.”

“I take it it’s a bit harder to leave if you do?”

“Yup. In fact, I heard they’re thinking about actually releasing one they caught a few months back. Asshole fucked this one guy at my alma mater. I only knew him because my cousin knows where I work. They said he was ‘completely reformed’, but I know that’s a load of crock. They can never be the person they once were. Once a monster, always a monster, I say. That’s why when I went on missions, I aimed to exterminate.”

She felt uncomfortable hearing his opinion on the sort of creatures they helped. She let him continue his speech.

“I used to be so naïve, that we could help them join the rest of human society, but I know better. You will, too. I even heard they caught an agent who was turned.” She figured he was talking about Raymond Sonoma.

“Oh, really? What will they do with them?”

“Probably force him to be an indoor pet. I remember when Violet said they used to just simulate outdoor living, especially back in the ’50s, during the Cold War era. Said her mom grew up like that during her teenage years. Had fake sunlight and even tanning beds. In fact, there were some houses that had bomb shelters that are just a few minutes’ drive from the Agency. Used them to test this program out. But then I heard they shut it down once they learned they couldn’t be opened from the outside, so the monsters would come out whenever they wanted, and be free to hunt and kill.”

“Interesting.”

“You live pretty far from the Agency, don’t you?”

“I guess. I like to think of the commute as my time to sing in the car without judgment from my neighbors.”

“Oh? You should join some of us for bar hopping. Sometimes there are karaoke nights, and Jess can tear it up with her vocal cords.”

“I’m not that good. Just with songs with heavy instruments, mainly shitty rock and pop.”

They continued to have a conversation about musical tastes, sharing concert experiences and listing off bands they saw. He tended to lean toward heavy metal. She wondered what sort of things he ha seen during his time, especially since he didn’t look older than herself. But she kept up the small talk until they finally arrived at her apartment.

“Wow, looks nice.”

“It’s not, really. But it is an improvement than the other place I was at. Nothing but druggies leaving needles just outside the gates and drunks shouting in the middle of the night. I just wish I could find something like it near the Agency.”

“Actually, they highly recommend you don’t live nearby. Could be an issue if there was a security breach, ya know? Someone might hit up all the agents in just an hour’s time if we all lived close by.”

They drove up, with Ken and the other agent coming to assist her into her unit. But she just wanted to be alone, in the comfort of her home. They carried her stuff, following her to her door. She didn’t want to let them inside and snatched what they carried from them. She thanked them for their assistance and shut the door.

She never thought she would be so happy to be in her cramped apartment, with the AC unit running in full blast. It was cold, but nothing a flip of a switch couldn’t fix. She stripped her clothes off as carefully as she could until she was down to her underwear. She climbed into her bed, feeling the cool touch of the comforter on her skin. It was much softer than the hospital bed, and she felt herself sink into the mattress. It was barely noon, but she didn’t care. She needed sleep, and she knew she would be safe in her own home.

No weird dreams. She slept for a solid 10 hours, only to be woken up by a bathroom visit. It was dark outside, and she was hungry. After finding her oversized shirt and shorts she liked to sleep in, she went to find something to eat in the freezer that she could easily microwave. A bland dish of chicken breast and some sides was her meal for the evening. She finally plugged in her phone, after it had died while she was in quarantine.

Her siblings had called several times, and she couldn’t bear to respond to them. She checked her computer and saw a few emails from work waiting to be read. She saw one with the name of her manager. She thought about it, but decided to eat her dinner and watch tv.

She took out her paper pad and made a list of items she might need to buy when she goes shopping. Possibly antibiotic cream, wet wipes, and bandages, as well as the usual feminine hygiene products, and maybe something from the hunting store to deter any predators for future missions.

The good thing about their belts was that there were plenty of empty pockets for items Agents wanted to bring along. Some had their own weapons and scents to use out in the field. She knew there was a growing number of anti-monster tactics that she could use, but she still had hope. Hope that their rehabilitation program could actually reform the people they caught.

She wanted to believe that it worked, and perhaps that it could help the man who attacked her.

But she wasn’t sure if she could forgive at this time.

Not yet, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate writing filler chapters but I wrote this shit int he old version, so figured i make this


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond tells his side of the story yet again and sees a familiar face.

“You understand why we had to do those methods on you, right?” Violet’s voice reverberated in the small metal cell. Raymond’s sharp ears couldn’t understand why it did so, but he just agreed along with whatever she said. “We have to make sure you understand the error of your ways, and that you won’t slip up.”

“And your solution is a shock collar? To treat me like an animal, in need of discipline?”

“Well, yes. It’ll be synced to your levels and if it picks up an increasing heart rate and low O2 levels, as well as increasing weight and pressure when you start to turn, then it’ll administer a dose of tranquilizer. Think of it not as a training device, but a safety mechanism not only for your fellow Agents, but for you, too.” He couldn’t help but pick up on certain keywords.

“What are you implying?”

“That we need as many Agents as we can keep around. And I believe you do regret your actions on Hamilton. When we ran tests on you, the lab crew found a mysterious substance that was possibly altering your thoughts and actions. But that was when we brought you in. It’s substantially lowered as we extracted more blood samples.”

“I was drugged?”

“Yes, but we tested it again this morning and it seems to have completely left your system, and you seem to be back to your… mostly normal self, but we need to have one more evaluation before we come to a final verdict.”

“Do I get the pleasure of going on a playdate with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumbass yet again?”

“No, but instead, another familiar face that has some questions for you.” Violet looked over at the door that led to the cell, opening and in walked Lena.

“Selena!” He got on his feet and rushed to the bars. “Oh my god, I haven’t-“ his eyes started to tear up, looking genuinely happy to see his sister before him. The same couldn’t be said for her. The words of his report still haunted her. Knowing how twisted his mind was scared her, and she didn’t want to step any closer to him, keeping just out of arm’s reach from him. “Why don’t you come closer? I’m not going to hur-“

“Ray! I can’t… I know what you said about that girl. I saw what you did to her. She was so scared and in pain. I don’t know what’s happened to you ever since you were bitten, but I hope you understand why I can’t take another step forward.” Her lips trembled and her hands were clasped tightly together. Her words pierced him, and he was hurt, but he knew she wouldn’t say these things if it wasn’t true.

“I… understand. But didn’t you hear what V said? It was something those assholes put in me! It wasn-“

“I don’t care! I remember you did some weird drugs back when I was in middle school, but those never did anything close to how you were.” She was upset. He hated seeing her like this, but maybe this was part of the evaluation, to see how he would react. “That’s not my brother. And I know the infection affects people differently. You can say that it was something else, but I know better. You need to be a better version of yourself than before you were attacked. Only then will I feel comfortable to be close to you again.”

She backed away from where she stood, and turned around, heading out the door. She paused for a second. “I only want my brother back, infected or not.” And she finally walks out.

“Sometimes, the best form of rehab is tough love from the ones that know us best.” Violet broke the silence. “Be glad you have someone who knows you in this Agency.”

“I wish she never took the internship here. Maybe it would’ve been better if I was locked up, like a wild animal. I wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone, and I know I’m going to change. Maybe in a few days, or tomorrow. Perhaps even tonight.”

“That’s why I didn’t give you the collar, yet. I want to see you at your absolute worse. To get a read of how you act when locked in a cage.”

“Well, if it makes it any better, I think my teeth are ready to come out.” He poked his thumb into his mouth, and wriggled his canine tooth. “Yup, that baby’s ready to go,” he said so confidently.

“Luckily for me, I can just get a feed of you in my office when giving the update, instead of having to witness it in person.” She stood on her feet and turned to exit.

“Speaking of ‘feed’, aren’t you going to give me something to sate my other side’s appetite? I heard I can become a bit nasty when I haven’t eaten enough.”

“That can wait until after you turn back. And after we run more tests.”

“Haven’t you already done plenty of those to the poor bastards you’ve brought over in the past?”

“Those were for research. This is different. You were given some kind of drug or chemical and we don’t know if it has any lasting side effects. Good day, Sonoma.” The heavy door shut right behind her.

He leaned on the cage wiring, thinking about all the steps and turns he knew to take to get out of there. But he was truly trapped.

He was anxious about turning in the cell. He didn’t feel that the walls were strong enough, and he also looked at his clothes. He was given some clothes that felt like medical scrubs, but well worn in like it had been washed many times over. They seem like they were once black, but now have faded away into gray. He took these clothes off, and decided to take his boxers off as well. He folded everything neatly and placed them underneath the bench that served as his bed.

He felt the cold concrete floor slowly grow hot to the touch from his own increasing body heat. His teeth finally came out, but not without a crunching sound that he’s never noticed before. The cell was silent, even with his improved hearing, and he swore he could hear his blood pumping through his arteries.

He sat up with his back against the wall, feeling the pressure build in different parts in his body. His nails started to crack apart, with blood pooling at the cuticles and pouring down his hands. He panted as a stirring grew all around. The undeniable arousal that comes during the change. The monster that slumbered only wanted one of two things: something to eat, or someone to mate with. He knew he was being watched, but he didn’t care as he started touching himself, relieving some of the pain as his muscles twisted and his bones contorted to accommodate his new form.

He felt itchy as fur grew all over, but it was soaking up his sweat. He wanted to scratch so badly, and he looked at his claws, thick and dark, that could easily tear through skin. His skin was covered in stretch marks that barely got a chance to heal before he would have to transform again. Looking down, he spotted his genitals had taken a different shape as well. They didn’t look human, instead, they morphed into a more animal-like form.

The person who came into mind was the Agent he thought about “claiming” as his own. He only knew her by her surname, but had never heard her first name. His thoughts turned to a sick fantasy of his claws digging into her flesh. He remembered her scent mere seconds before he bit her. The taste of his own blood was different from hers. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking of it, but he let his imagination loose.

As his nose and jaws extended into a snout, he wanted to sink his teeth into her. He cried out, a mix of both pain and pleasure, that sounded inhuman. He couldn’t dare say her name, and he probably couldn’t even if he tried now.

His hips thrust as he held onto his member, and let his humanity slip away as he felt one last wave of bliss take over his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it isn't just the drugs Ray
> 
> IT ISN'T JUST THE FUCKING DRUGS, RAYMOND

**Author's Note:**

> This all started out as a fanfic with other people's characters and well, not only did I rename them all, but my writing style's changed completely. More warnings will be added as I add chapters (mostly of the nsfw kind). There will be some uncomfortable stuff like non-con later on, so be warned.


End file.
